Patent Document 1 discloses a method of housing a cyclone-type bubble removing device in a lower end side of a filter, and briskly discharging hydraulic oil upon removal of bubbles by the bubble removing device from a lower portion side of a cyclone chamber into a hydraulic oil tank.